A conventional field effect transistor, that is, a planar type field effect transistor has a two dimensional shape in which a channel is fomied on a flat surface layer of a semiconductor surface and includes gate electrodes formed via a gate insulation film on the channel. Further, recently, a three dimensional shape transistor, that is, a fin type field effect transistor, in which a gate insulation film is provided to surround a fin type semiconductor part and a gate electrode is disposed to surround the gate insulation film in order to improve high-speed operation and low power consumption properties has been put into practical use. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,560,756.
An electrode material may be supplied to a space formed by removing a dummy gate to form a gate electrode in manufacturing both the planar type and the fin type field effect transistors. Specifically, a dummy gate is formed, a sidewall spacer is formed along a side surface of the dummy gate, the dummy gate is removed, and the electrode material is supplied to a space formed by removing the dummy gate, that is, the space surrounded by the sidewall spacer, thereby forming the gate electrode.